herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Missy s black
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Crafting page. If you need any help getting started with editing, check out our Editing Guide page and feel free to test anything out in the Sandbox area. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mel Hood (talk) 15:11, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi there, I was at Hoogeloon and counted it all, there was a difference between what was there and what has been noticed on the wiki-page so i wanted to edit the page,.. this page, not like other pages, was viewed as computer language,.. so i only changed the numbers and added red poppy the way it was written like the other flowers. now i see a red poppy picture instead of the word red poppy! plz help me out to make it the way it should be,.. im so sorry for this, thought i did it the right way gr ernaMissy s black (talk) 08:44, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Reverted Page Edits I'm not sure what happened when you edited the Castle Neuschwanstein page, but it appears to have either not accepted the edit or filled that page with spam text and messed up the formatting. We had to roll back your edit to a previous version to get the page back to normal again. If you need any help editing, we have a great guide on the page you can check out. Or if you need any assistance adding something specific to a page, feel free to message one of our wiki admins to help you out. Hey I saw your post on Mel's page so I wanted to respond to it quick - the edits only took less than a second to undo, so it wasnt a problem. We were just worried that you tried to add some new info on the page and the formatting got messed up somehow when it saved. It's really rare for us to see those issues, so we wanted to check and make sure everything was ok. Normally if two people are editing a page at the same time, it wont let the second person save the edit - instead it will show you an alert message saying the page has been changed since you opened it and to review it and re-add your changes. I hope that helps answer your questions! ♥ Thanks for adding all that stuff to the Castle Neuschwanstein page! I'm glad the edit took this time around - haha. We've been trying to figure out a good way to display both of those totals and pictures, so we're testing out tabs on the page, and I moved your picture up into the table with the other one and made it into a slideshow! Fancy!! Thanks again for adding all those totals in and posting the picture! If you need anything, let me know. ur all so very welcome. i do love this game,.. have made my own lists with places divide into the categories u already have like australia and oceania. on my list i have added wich places can be zoomed out (marked it with a +), underlined the starium places and added the 'W' for the wolpertinger eggs. the only thing that is different is that i divided the fish in common, uncommon and rare while ur list shows just all the fish. everything is a combination of my own experience and the comments and/or questions in the group hbm kindergarten. i also am creating an overview in pictures (used the ones u have) of the places, so i can see in 'one' picture all the places, also can see wich locations are the same, divided them as i did with the info of the places like australia and oceania. i also love the way the graphics are made. my son did an education of game design and now i know so much more how much it can take to create stuff!! especially eddie who blew himself up made many of us laugh. the treestumps are so lovely too, too bad they grow back otherwise i would have used it as decoration. the last thing im doing is getting pictures of items that cant be harvested, create that text on the picture. hope i didnt take to much of ur time to read this :) just wanna make sure u know how i love this game :P gr ernaMissy s black (talk) 07:22, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi Missy, Thanks for helping out on the wiki. I just wanted to let you know though that when you make an edit, it is not necessary to add your name. That actually shows up on the page. The name of the person making edits is automatically shown in the history of the page. Hope this helps. Wen 724 (talk) 13:20, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Hi Missy, thanks for helping out on the wiki, please make sure you are following the templates. If you have any questions, please feel free to drop a message on one of the Admin's walls. Thanks Mel Hood (talk) 14:47, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi Missy, Please make sure you are editing in the Source Tab and not the Visual Tab. We've gone back through your edits and fixed several of them. Several links were crossed with other pages, which could confuse or aggravate wiki users. Thanks for your help. If you have any questions, feel free to post them, here or in the wiki facebook group. Mel Hood (talk) 14:53, October 7, 2014 (UTC) hi mel,.. i have used the right upper corner to edit page,.. now im a little confused, im on chonchi and i wanted ta add 7 mango trees who are there, but none on the list. just one time i have seen the page in 'program-language' and thi spage too is in 'program-language' now im scared to add the info on that page, so i do hope, by letting u know that ur willing to add those 7 mango trees at conchi. gr ernaMissy s black (talk) 13:10, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Hi Missy. Please stick with the templates for the pages as they were set up. The fish are always listed in alphabetical order, not how they are listed on the fish sign. Thanks for helping out on the wiki. Wen 724 (talk) 17:00, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Questionable Edits Missy, I've checked your history and you've had several bad edits, please stick to the templates. This is how we keep the wiki neat and player friendly. This is your last warning. The next step will be to block you from editing the wiki. If you feel that the format of something needs to be changed, please ask. Thank you Mel Hood (talk) 14:35, January 15, 2015 (UTC) The point in alphabetizing the fish lists is to make it easier for players to find specific fish. Odds are that most players are looking for a certain fish, but may not actually know what category they fall into. By splitting the list up, you actually make it harder for other players to find what they are looking for, because unless they have paid attention to the rarity category, they now have to look in all three lists. And, no I don't think we need to create a poll. Some of these decisions were made a long time ago when the game first started and there is no good reason to change the way it is done now. Wen 724 (talk) 14:59, January 21, 2015 (UTC) The odds are listed on the actual fish page. It's about location, location, location. Visit the Fish Page to find the Fan Favorite location, it removes the equation altogether. If you want to have community discussion, you need to post a topic on the wiki's forum ( ). Thanks for your concern. Mel Hood (talk) 23:14, January 21, 2015 (UTC)